Mew glitch
The Mew glitch (also known as Long-range Trainer glitch) is a glitch found in all of the Generation I core series games. It was first reported in 2003. It is an extension of the Trainer-Fly glitch to specifically catch (hence its common name). Outside of Mew, this glitch famously allows players to easily catch any other Pokémon in the game and is the easiest way to catch many unique glitch Pokémon. All of these methods work on the 3DS Virtual Console; however, any Mew obtained with the Mew glitch cannot be transported with Poké Transporter. This can, however, be bypassed through the use of arbitrary code execution, by changing Mew's OT to match that of the distributed Mew.How to trick Pokebank into thinking your Gen 1 Mew is the "legit" one from the event via arbitrary code execution with 8F. - reddit Another possibility, of course, is to choose "GF" as your own player name, and receive the trainer ID 22796 through luck, patience, and/or RNG manipulation.How to Get A LEGIT Shiny Mew in Pokemon Sun and Moon! The Rarest Shiny Ever!? - YouTube Explanation Trainer-Fly glitch The Mew glitch works by exploiting a separate glitch called the Trainer-Fly glitch. The Trainer-Fly glitch is caused by encountering a Trainer that can battle the player at any point in the Trainer's line of sight and escaping from them. These Trainers are nicknamed "Long-Range Trainers" due to the long distance that they can spot the player being defined as the maximum allowed by the game and will spot the player the moment that they appear on screen in the Trainer's line of sight. When the game draws any NPC on the screen, that NPC is first placed in their default direction (south) for one frame, before being updated to face their correct direction. For Long-Range Trainers, this causes their line of sight to point south for the first frame, before correcting to their intended direction. For that first frame, the player can still bring up the start menu and use any Field move or items from their bag. If the player uses or a similar move or item, then the player will be spotted by the Long-Range Trainer before the player flies away from them. This causes the game to believe that the player is starting a battle when they are actually not, causing various values to be read improperly and creating the core of the glitch. The player must then battle a Trainer (not just a wild Pokémon) in between the escape and the final encounter, otherwise no encounter will appear. This is because the game initially expects the player to be spotted by the Long-Range Trainer and 'start' a Trainer battle. For this reason, the player must 'finish' a battle with any Trainer before the game can begin behaving properly. Additionally, this Trainer must walk up to the player (have at least 1 tile in between the player and trainer); he/she cannot be talked to directly or walked immediately in front of to initiate the battle, or the game will soft lock. This is because the game believes that the player is about to battle the Long-Range Trainer that was escaped from and attempts to have the sprite of the Trainer walk up to the player. If there is no space for the sprite to walk up to, then the game gets stuck in a loop that prevents the battle from occurring and the player from regaining control. Afterwards, the player will regain full control and be able to access the menu at will. Should the player return to the same location or floor as the Long-Range Trainer, the menu will pop back up as the game believes that the player has yet to close the menu in the location. After closing the menu, the game will immediately start a battle due to the game believing that the player has yet to enter a battle and ends up generating a battle with a wild Pokémon based on the Special stat of the Pokémon last battled and at a level based on the attack stage modifier of the Pokémon last battled. For the Mew Glitch, the reason why Mew specifically appears at the end is based on the relationship between its index number, which is 21, and the stat of the Pokémon last battled. In both of the above cases, the Youngster's level 17 Slowpoke and the Swimmer's level 16 , the last Pokémon in their respective parties, have a Special stat of 21. Any method of 'escape' from the Long-Range Trainer may be used, including and both and the if the Trainer is in a cave area. Methods Method #1 The first documented and most commonly known method to perform the Mew glitch involves the on , who is facing north towards the Underground Path entrance, and the on who is facing north and has a on his team. The player must have defeated neither Trainer before, and must also have a Pokémon who can use on their team. The player must stand directly beneath the Underground Path entrance door, at which point the aforementioned Gambler will be exactly one tile offscreen. It is recommended that the player save the game at this point in case a mistake occurs in a future step. The player then can begin the glitch by taking one step down, and then pressing and holding the Start button while the step is occurring. The Gambler will be scrolled onto the screen during this process and the player will enter his line of sight, but the start menu should appear before the Gambler "sees" the player. From the start menu, the player must Fly away (with the most convenient location being Cerulean City). If the previous steps have been performed correctly, the Gambler will have the indicative exclamation mark appear above his head, but then the Fly animation will begin before he can walk up and challenge the player. After landing in Cerulean City, the Start, A, and B buttons will not function properly, as the game believes that the player is about to be in a battle. From here, the player should walk to Route 25 and battle the aforementioned Youngster. Importantly, the Youngster must walk up to the player (must have at least 1 tile between the player and the Youngster when the player is spotted) to initiate the battle, or else the game will soft lock. After battling the Youngster, the previously disabled buttons will now work again. The player must now return to Route 8 (with the most convenient method being Flying to Lavender Town and heading west). Upon entering the Route, the start menu will appear by itself; closing the menu will immediately begin a battle with a wild Level 7 Mew. If the game is saved and reset during the glitch, or the player returns to Route 8 after Flying but before battling, or if any battle occurs or any NPC is interacted with between the time of the Youngster battle and the Mew encounter, then the glitch will not work and the game must be reset to before Flying from the Gambler. Method #2 This alternate method is sometimes known as the Quick Mew glitch, as it allows the player to obtain Mew at the earliest possible point in the game. It is very similar to Method #1, except that the on west of Nugget Bridge should be used in place of the Route 8 Gambler, and the first in Cerulean Gym used in place of the Route 25 Youngster. As Fly is not available at this point in the game, the player must catch an and use its in place of Fly. At the end of the glitch, the player should return to Route 24 rather than Route 8, as that is the area where the glitch began. Extensions The mechanics of the Mew glitch are rife with possibilities, making it one of the most useful glitches in the game. Extended Mew glitch As the Pokémon that appears from the glitch is based on the Special stat of the Pokémon last battled, the player can easily manipulate which species appears by battling a different Trainer, or even by encountering wild Pokémon after the escape and Trainer battle but before the encounter. For example, the at the top of the first floor of Mt. Moon has a level 11 with a Special stat of 22 last in her party, and so battling her last in the glitch will result in encountering a level 7 , whose index number is 22. do not affect the Pokémon encountered. Ditto glitch The easiest way to manipulate the last encountered Special stat when performing the glitch is to first obtain it on one's own Pokémon, and battle a wild . Send out the Pokémon with the desired Special stat on itself, and wait for the wild Ditto to use . As the move Transform copies all of the target's stats, the Ditto will take on the Special stat of the Pokémon sent out. After defeating it or running away, proceed as normal, being sure to not battle any other Pokémon before the end of the glitch. If the Ditto is captured, the result will be based off Ditto's Special instead. The Special stat on the player's own Pokémon can be caused either by natural leveling or by . In , as wild Ditto can only be found in the basement of or Cerulean Cave, it is highly recommended to bring an Escape Rope or a Pokémon who knows Dig, in order to leave the Mansion immediately after battling the Ditto. If the player attempts to walk out of the Mansion and encounters another wild Pokémon on the first floor, its Special stat will overwrite that of the Ditto and cause a different Pokémon than the one desired to be encountered. As it is easily possible for one's Special stat to exceed 190, the highest index number of a valid Pokémon, the Ditto glitch allows easy access to several bulbapedia:glitch Pokémon for Special stats of 191 or higher. For example, in Red/Blue, a Special stat of 198 will lead to battling a ゥL ゥM 4. If the Special stat is between 200 and 255, the player will instead battle a bulbapedia:glitch Trainer instead of a wild Pokémon. It is even possible to battle Professor Oak in this way. Some Special stats (namely 200 and 248-255) correspond to invalid Trainer classes and may lead to the memory-corrupting ZZAZZ glitch depending on the level/roster value (which defaults to 7; see level and roster manipulation). As the ZZAZZ glitch can be hazardous to the save file, performing the Ditto glitch with these Special stats should be avoided. Special stats of 256 or higher will wrap around to 0 and continue from there, as index numbers are limited to one byte. For example, a Special stat of 300 will yield exactly the same effects as a Special stat of 44. This is the only way to use the Ditto glitch to encounter Pokémon whose index values are less than 5 (as Special stats cannot normally go lower than that). Level and roster manipulation A Pokémon encountered at the end of the Mew glitch most commonly appears at level 7. The reason for this is because, just as the previous Pokémon's Special stat corresponds to the index number of the encountered Pokémon, the previous Pokémon's attack stage modifier corresponds to the level of the encountered Pokémon. This attack stage is often expressed as ranging from -6 to +6, but is actually stored internally as a number ranging from 1 to 13, with 7 being the default. Therefore, if the player uses a move like once on the previous Pokémon, the encountered Pokémon will appear at level 6.Glitch City Laboratories' page about the Ditto glitch Using Growl six times to minimize the attack stage modifier will result in encountering a level 1 Pokémon, which cannot normally be found and can lead to the experience underflow glitch. Conversely, or can raise the level of the Pokémon that will be encountered. If the Ditto glitch is used and a glitch Trainer is encountered, the team that the Trainer class uses corresponds to the attack stage modifier. This usually results in the game attempting to load the 7th possible party of that Trainer, which may not exist (for example, Trainer classes such as Brock, Misty, and Lance have only one valid party). If a Trainer with invalid party data is battled, the Trainer's team will likely contain glitch Pokémon. However, if the attack stage modifier is first lowered to 1, then the game will attempt to load a valid 1st party. Roster manipulation is most notable in the case of battling Professor Oak, who has three valid parties (corresponding to each of the starter Pokémon) and so an attack stage modifier from 1 to 3 will allow the player to battle one of his otherwise inaccessible valid teams. When the game does load an 'out of bounds' roster, the game will take a team from the subsequent Trainer class or classes by index number, if one exists; for example, Bruno (233)'s roster #2 will be the same as Brock (234)'s roster #1, and Bruno (233)'s roster #7 will be the same as Blaine (239)'s roster #1 (as all Trainer classes from 233 to 239 contain only one valid party). External links * Mew Glitch on Pokémon Yellow References Category:Glitches